


Snore

by captainorgazmo



Series: What Makes Us Human [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, snoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainorgazmo/pseuds/captainorgazmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek snore like a bear choking on a board, Stiles try to wake him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snore

The first thing that Stiles noticed upon entering the mansion is the sound of Derek's loud snore.

"Stiles, could you please kindly woke my dear nephew up? His snore is killing me." Peter said, covering his ears with his finger.

Derek didn't usually snore, but boy, once he did, he sound scary, like a bear choking on a board, or something like that. The worst part is that the only way to stop it is to wake Derek up, but it's flipping hard to wake Derek up.

"Have you tried?" Stiles asked.

"I banged his head to the headboard, tickle his feet, heck, I even sprayed his face with wolfsbane perfume, he woke up for a second just to punch my face before goes back to sleep." Peter said, rubbing his nose.

"What did he do last night?" Stiles asked again.

"He drank, a lot, a hell lot, we almost run out of our booze supply." Peter replied.

"What?"

"He lost a bet." Peter replied shortly.

Stiles just looked at him, "Tell me it isn't a very childish stuff."

"Fine, it's about Mario Kart."

Stiles facepalmed, "Out of all thing..... Whatever."

Stiles just walked past Peter, straight to Derek's room and opened the door.

Yup, there, in his bed, laying his head on his alcohol reeking pillow, snoring like a bear, is Derek Hale.

Stiles walked and stood just next to the bed, trying to come up with a way to woke Derek up. The last time he tried to wake Derek up, he ended giving up because it's just impossible to.

According to Scott, the only way to wake Derek up is to have an unknown scent brought near him, or have Lydia scream, or when there's a danger. In those three situation, Derek will woke up in exactly 0.04 second.

Stiles try to think of something.......

Grinning when he came up with something to wake Derek up, Stiles searched the room for a sharp object. Stiles settled with a knife he found on Derek's nightstand and pricked his finger with it, just enough to draw a little bit of blood.

Just then, Derek jolted up from his bed, startling Stiles.

Derek looked around, a bit confused, then he spotted Stiles, furrowing his eyebrow in more confusion.

"Figure out you will wake up if I do this." Stiles stated, showing his pricked finger.

Derek grunted in annoyance, Stiles smirked, "Grumpy because waking up with hangover, sourwolf?"

Derek glared at him, Stiles just laughed and kissed Derek, "Good afternoon, Der-bear."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! Please leave a comment, and if you like this, give a kudos! I will really appreciate it.


End file.
